Back in Time
by singing-lover29
Summary: Mia is spending the holidays with her three friends Harry, Ron and Hermione but things start to get really weird after Mia has talked to the Marauders and taken her Back in Time. Would she ever come back? Would she ever see her friends again? Find out.R
1. Default Chapter

Back in Time Introduction: Like you probably haven't read my version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix because it still needs some work you probably don't know my main character in this story. My writting would be based on this character's point of view instead of Harry point of view. Anyway like you don't really know my protagonist i'll tell you how she is. Her name is Emilia Crownwell but her friends just call her Mia and she has brownish with reddish hair. Mia is not a normal girl Mia is the Princess of the Wizardry world and she was supposed to get married with the Prince of Spain's wizards: Daniel McDuff who had been her friend since they were little kids. Princess Mia decided not to marry him because she really really liked somebody else. It has pass 4 months since she was supposed to get married now she is at Grimmauld 12 spending her holidays with her friends Harry, Ron and Hermione. Keep in mind that this story takes place in the summer and also it takes place in the 6th year in the past. Everything in this story is going to be with information about book 5 the only thing that I am not gonna use is the part where Sirius dies because I need Sirius on the story. So I won't keep you waiting anymore here it is Back in Time. 


	2. Chapter 1: Grimmauld Place not a peacefu

Chapter 1: Grimmauld 12 not a very peacefull place to live.  
  
Mia woke up once again at the sound of Siriu's mum yelling.  
"Mudbloods!, Scum!, Creatures of Dirt!"  
"Oh dammit, who woke up that old shouting lady?" Mia asked herself as she got out of bed and went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
"Morning" said Mrs. Weasley who was serving breakfast to Harry and Hermione.  
"Morning all" said Mia sitting in a chair next to Sirius.  
"Here honey you have to eat something" Mrs. Weasley said giving her a plate with bacon with eggs. Mia didn't even noticed that Mrs. Weasley had giving her food. She was too sleepy to pay attention to anybody. When she had finally fell asleep Sirius woke her up and told her.  
"Your highness, Mrs. Weasley is right, you have to eat something. You have to have energy. Today we are going to Diagon Alley to buy all of your books for your sixth year."  
"Ok, I'll eat. But don't call me your highness call me Mia." said Mia starting to eat her eggs and bacon.  
"Sirius have you seen Proffesor Lupin" asked Hermione who had already finish eating and was reading a book about History of Magic.  
"No, I haven't seen him. He probably didn't hear my mum scream at the top of her lungs. Maybe he is still sleeping." said Sirius getting some toast.  
"I doubt that" said Ron. "He always wakes up earlier than I do and I don't think that he didn't hear that old lady yell. You can hear her in all of the house!" mumble Ron who was talking at the same time he was eating.  
"Ronald Weasley you are the most careless, insensitive wart I ever had the misfortune to meet" said Hermione that gave Ron a look of deep disgust. "and don't talk with your mouth full!"  
"Oh really... well you... are... a... bookworm and...and... you're starting to sound like my mother."  
"Well you..."  
"May I be excuse I need to change" said Mia and ran towards the stairs.  
She didn't like to hear Ron and Hermione arguing all the time. She had gotten sick of them getting mad at each other for a long time then they'll say they are sorry be friends for like 5 minutes then fight again. Mia went to her room and change into a skirt with a long sleeve blouse with her Gryffindor black robe. After she got change she went to Harry's room so she could talk to him. But he wasn't there.  
"I'll just wait for him in his room" she said to herself. She went to Harry's room and sit in his bed. Suddenly she saw a piece of parchment in the night table.  
"The Marauders Map" she thought.  
She took the piece of parchment and studied it as she remember looking at Harry and Ron use the Marauders Map but she never figure out how to use it. 


	3. Chapter 2: Talking to Marauders

Chapter 2: Talking to Marauders

ALL RIGHT I KNOW I TOOK A LOT OF TIME IN TYPING THIS SECOND CHAPTER BUT THE THING IS THAT I ALREADY HAVE ELEVEN CHAPTERS TYPED BUT I NEED TO CHANGE SOME STUFF AND IS TAKING ME A LOT OF TIME. ANYWAY PLEASE R&R.

"Well" she thought, "it doesn't look that special to me. It looks like a useless piece of parchment." then she remember. "Of course. Harry and Ron always open this map by using a password. But what was it?" she thought to herself trying to remember what Harry and Ron used to say to open the map. Then it hit her. "I think it was I solemnly swear that..." she said aloud. "Oh God, what was it???" she said to herself.

"Well if you don't know the password you can always ask Moony or Padfoot or the twins" said a voice behind her.

"Harry... I didn't mean to be... I mean I wasn't going to steal anything... I mean..."

"That's ok, so do you want to know the password?" asked Harry

"No, I think it would be fun to figure it out by myself"

"Ok, Good luck, but if you need help you can definitely ask the twins or Moony or Padfoot."

"Who are Moony and Padfoot" asked Mia with curiosity.

"No never mind" smile Harry and left the room.

"Um ... Let's see... I solemnly swear to never lie to a friend." said Mia with a not so sure voice. Then suddenly words started coming out of the map. They said:

"Mr.Prongs would like to say that you most be a really nice and trustworthy person to never lie to your friends."

"Mr.Padfoot agrees with Mr.Prongs and would also add that unfortunately that is not the password to the Marauders Map."

"Mr.Moony would like to know if the person trying to open the map is a prankster or a goody-goody"

"Mr. Wormtail is most curious as to know the name of the person with the map in their possession."

Mia couldn't believe what she was reading. The persons writing to her were Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. "What should I do?" she thought "Should I write back?" she ask herself. "But am I writing to real people or is this what the map is supposed to be doing?"

Then Mia found a quill near Harry's bed and started writing:

"My name is Emilia but my friends call me Mia I am 16 years old and I live with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley because my so called parents are in jail. I have no brothers or sisters but live with my 6 friends. Two of the boys that I live with are really big pranksters and I am kind of on the middle of Goody-goody and prankster. But I think I am more a Goody-Goody. Right now I am in Grimmauld 12 with Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley and Professor Lupin." She finally finish and re-read what she had writing. Then she notice that she had forgotten something:

"I have reddish hair with blue eyes and I think that Sirius Black is really cute but not that much because I love Harry Potter."

Why had she just writing that she thought Sirius was cute? or why had she said that she loved Harry?

"Mr.Prongs would like to know if Harry Potter is related to a certain James Potter?"

"Mr.Moony would like to know what subject does Professor Lupin teach?"

"Mr.Wormtail would like to know if you know a girl name Lily Evans or a boy named Peter Pettigrew?"

"Mr.Padfoot would like to know if you are going out with Harry Potter? or you like Sirius Black more than Harry?"

Mia suddenly started laughing.

"How could she be going out with Harry, I mean they like each other a lot last year but Harry never ask her out and How could she like Sirius Black more than Harry, Sirius is older than me" she thought.

She took a moment to think what she was going to write to. When she was finally going to start writing back to the Marauders a familiar voice called her from the door.

"Hey, Your highness did you figure out the password to the map?" asked Sirius who was entering Harry's room.

"I told you just because I am your princess you don't have to act like it." Mia had never like when people call her "your highness" she was a princess but she was still a girl.

"Hello Mia" said Professor Lupin who had come into Harry's room too. "Have you figured out the password?"

"No, I tried saying I solemnly swear to never lie to my friends but it didn't work." said Mia studying the map.

" That is wrong but hey it's a good guess. You know you could always ask Moony and Padfoot for the password" said Professor Lupin with a smile in his face.

"That's what Harry told me to ask Padfoot and Moony and when I ask him who was Padfoot and Moony he just smiled at me and said never mi..." then it hit her. She had figure out who Padfoot and Moony were. She remembered that Moony had asked what Professor Lupin teaches and Padfoot had ask if I like Sirius Black more than Harry. It was so obvious Moony and Padfoot were Professor Lupin and Sirius. Yeah that had to be it Professor Lupin's nickname was Moony because of Moon and because he is a werewolf. Suddenly when she realize this she felted her face get red as red as the Weasley's red hair. She had told them that she thought Sirius Black was cute. Now she felt really sick!.

"Um... Mia are you ok" said Harry who had come into the room with Hermione and Ron.

"Yes" she answered breathlessly "Why?"

"Because you look like Ron on the day he ask you out?" laughed Hermione who stop at seeing Ron's angry face. "Sorry"

Ron didn't say anything to Hermione's apology and looked away.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry again.

"Yeah, it's only that I already figure out who Moony and Padfoot are" said Mia with a smile in her face.

"Oh really" said Professor Lupin.

"So who are they?" asked Sirius.

"Well, Moony is Proffers Lupin and Padfoot is Sirius." grinned Mia.

"Good job you figure out who we were" said Sirius giving her a hug. Now she felt her face hotter than it was already was. Then before Hermione could say something else about her red face more words started coming from the map.

"Mr.Prongs would like to know if Miss Mia is still there and if she is could she please write back? We are most curious to know what you have to say."

"Miss Mia would like to say that she is still here but you will have to wait." she wrote back.

"So, It was really great to see all of you guys but I guess I'll go to my room and... and..." Mia was trying to get out of Harry's room she felt her face growing hotter every time she and Sirius's eyes meet. Besides she wanted to write to the Marauders alone and not with five people reading everything she wrote to the Marauders. Then she remember. She had to change into her princess dress and she had to wear that crown. She didn't even like to wear the dress nor the crown but she had to because they had ask her if they could take some pictures of her and her so called boyfriend. Ever since that Rita Skeeter's contract ended she started this rumor that she and Harry were going out which was not true. But even thought it was not true she had to take pictures with her "boyfriend". "I have to change into my princess dress because they are going to take pictures of me and Harry at Flourish and Blotts." Mia said this really fast then ran to her room with the Marauder's map in her hand. When she was finally in her room she locked herself in and started writing:

"Miss Mia apologizes for not writing back but she just realize who two of you are" she wrote.

Nobody wrote for a while then a single word appeared on the map:

"What?!?"

Then for a while nobody answer back then Prongs wrote:

"Mr. Prongs would like to know which two of us?"

Then Mia explained what had happened with the Lupin and Sirius of the future. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her from her bedroom door.

HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW ONE CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 3: Danger Ahead

Chapter 3: Danger Ahead

THANKS TO LEXY FOR BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEW. –SNIFF-

R&R Please!!!!!

"Come on we are leaving" said Harry that was wearing an outfit that made him look like Prince Ali from Aladdin. "Ok it's already enough that beetle starts rumors that we are going out but I refuse to wear really weird clothes from other countries" said Harry looking at the weird shape of his shoes.

"You know I agree with you this isn't even a princess's dress but the crown is. Anyway this isn't that bad compared to what we have to do tomorrow" said Mia going into her bathroom and start changing there.

"What do you mean what we have to do tomorrow?" said Harry with a bored voice.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?"

"No, did he have to tell me something"

"Oh Harry!" said Mia getting out of the bathroom. She had and outfit that made her look like a beautiful genie. Her costume was all blue, the pants were caprice and the blouse was a strapless. "Dumbledore is going to do another ball for the first years like he did last year and..."

" Don't tell me and he wants us to be there with this Arabian clothes."

"Actually... we have to wear Chinese clothes"

"Chinese clothes in school. Malfoy is going to make me miserable."

"Harry" Mia sighed. " Look in the bright side at least he is going to be really jealous because everybody thinks that you are going out with me."

"Yeah you are right. Well my beautiful girlfriend, shall we?" smiled Harry offering Mia his arm.

"We shall" Mia giggle and accepted Harry's arm.

Harry and Mia went down the stairs side by side holding hands and went into the kitchen to meet with the rest of the family.

"Harry, Mia you guys look so cute together" said Mrs. Weasley pointing her wand to Mia's hair and making it curly and then putting a diamond tiara in her head.

"Oh Princess Mia and Prince Harry" said the twins who had just come into the kitchen.

"Oh they make such a cute couple" said George smiling at Harry.

"Kiss..."

"her."

"Kiss..."

"her."

"Fred, George cut it out" said Mr. Weasley who had come into the kitchen. "Is everybody ready. All right. Let's go"

Everybody started heading to the principal door to go to Diagon Alley except Harry and Mia who stayed behind to say bye to Sirius who couldn't go because he was still wanted by the dementors.

"I'll see you around Sirius" said Harry hugging his Godfather.

"Yeah we'll see you in 3 hours unless the reporters keep us there longer" said Mia giving him a kiss in the cheek and starting to get red.

"Well, we better get going sweetpie" said Harry joking around offering Mia his arm again.

"Yeah, let's go my love" said Mia also joking and accepting Harry's arm again.

Once they arrived in Diagon Alley the craziness started wherever store they went in they took pictures of them. When they finally went in Flourish and Blotts all the photographers started taking pictures like crazy. Harry and Mia had to be taking pictures for the Wizardry world magazines and newspapers. They took all kinds of pictures like hugging and even reading books that when they got home they went directly to bed. They had to sleep well and prepared for tomorrow's ball. Mia didn't really get enough sleep, because she had woken up all night. Her medallion that Darwin gave kept glowing and getting really hot. That only meant one thing: there was danger ahead.


	5. Chapter 4: Vanished

Chapter 4: Vanished

HEY YOU GUYS!!! I WAS THINKING OF WRITING MY OTHER STORY THE ONE WHERE HARRY MEETS MIA. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE THE STORY WHERE HARRY MEETS MIA. R&R.

The next day everybody woke up really early and started getting all of the school things together because they had to leave for school. Mia and Harry had to put those Chinese clothes Dumbledore told them to wear. Mia was very sleepy she hadn't slept in al night because the necklace didn't let her sleep. She thought she would sleep in the train, that way she could lean on Harry while he and Ron were talking about Quidditch.

Mrs.Weasley came into Mia's room.

"Honey are you ready we have to go"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley I just need to finish my makeup and I have to put Brina in her cage." Mia said.

Once she had finish put in her owl Brina in her cage she got her trunk and pet and headed for downstairs. When she was getting out of her room Harry came into the room.

"Mia" Harry said really red.

"Harry I really need to talk to you"

"What is it?" he said sounding concern.

"Harry something is going to happened"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"My necklace has been glowing and getting hotter in the whole night"

"Don't worry I think this necklace is like my scar every time Voldemort gets stronger or he is up to something or near here my scar starts hurting."

"Yeah you are right maybe this only means that Voldemort is getting stronger." she said taking off her necklace and putting it in the night table. Then she realize that ever since she meet Harry she wasn't afraid of saying Voldemort. "You know Harry ever since I meet you I am not afraid of saying the name Voldemort anymore.

"Well you know what Dumbledore says..."

"Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself" she said remembering her headmaster. "So Harry what were you going to tell me?"

"Well... Um... they just told me that... they want us to open the ball, that means that we have to dance in front of every body" Harry said getting red.

"Oh" Mia was starting to feel sick. They hadn't dance together since last year.

"So... I guess we should practice. I mean we haven't dance together for ages, I want to get used to it"

"All right, but we can't put the music really loud because then Sirius's mum would wake up" said Mia taking out and old records player. Then a jazz song started to play. They started to dance. Everything was going all right until Mia tripped with her trunk.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah"

Harry got close to Mia who was near the Marauders map. They were now really close to each other about to kiss when something really weird happened.

The Marauders map started glowing but Harry or Mia didn't seem to notice this until a blue light that was coming from the map vanished Mia and her trunk including Brina her owl.

"Sirius! Lupin! Somebody help!" yelled Harry

"What is it?" said Sirius panting.

"Mia has disappeared. We were about to ki... I mean we were talking then she disappear"

"I don't know what could have happened but I bet it's something to do with Voldemort" said Professor Lupin who had just come into the room.

"Wait a minute the Marauders Map is glowing does that mean anything" ask Harry looking at the map.

"Oh no"

"What is it Sirius" ask Harry looking alarm

"Her necklace comes from the powerful wizard Darwin. This necklace could take you places even..." Sirius stopped "Then that means she's... she's..."

"She has gone back to when we were in our 6th year" finished Lupin

HOW DO YOU THINK MIA WOULD REACT FINDING HERSELF IN THE PAST? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting some old friends

Chapter 5: Meeting some old friends

PLEASE R&R.

Mia found herself standing in front of the big Hogwarts Express holding her trunk in one hand and Brina on the other hand. But how did she got there she thought I don't even remember traveling to platform 9 and 3/4. The last thing I remember is me Harry and I about to kiss then I was here. Suddenly somebody bump into her and she fell.

"Are you okay" Mia heard a boy say.

"Yes I am okay" she said standing up.

"Hey you are really pretty are you new here" said the boy when she stood up. He had black hair that was really messed up and he had blue eyes. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she realized that this boy look exactly like Harry except the eye color. Of course she didn't realize this.

"Oh Harry" she said hugging him. "I am so glad you are here. You know for a moment I thought I was going..." She was so happy to see Harry that she didn't realize that there were more people there.

"Wow mate, you know you should really give up on Evans. You've know her for almost 6 years and she has never hugged you in fact all she has done for the past 6 years is insult you but on the other hand this girl that you don't even know her name comes and hugs you like if she had know you for a long time." said another boy that had black hair and green eyes and he was really really cute.

"Yeah, you're right Padfoot. I am going to give up on Lily." said the boy that look like Harry. Then Mia realize something "Padfoot" she thought "I've heard that before" Then she remember.

"James Potter!!!" said a girl behind her and Mia stopped hugging him and moved away from him. "Hold on if he is James Potter, Harry's dad and if that boy's name is Padfoot it means that he is Sirius Black then this means that... I've travel back in time." She said under her breath. "James Potter, I can't believe you. You are hugging a girl who doesn't even know you. Poor girl look you scared her" said the girl arguing with Harry's father. She had brownish with reddish hair and green eyes.

"I didn't even do anything. She hugged me." said Harry's father.

"Hello, what is your name" said a brown haired boy that was also with Harry's dad.

"I... I'm E-Emilia Crownwell Prin..." she stopped. She realized that she didn't exist and they probably have another princess in this time. "I mean that you can call me Mia" she finished.

"Hi Mia, My name is Remus Lupin" said the brown haired boy. This made Mia really exited she was meeting Professor Lupin when he was 16 years old.

"And I am Sirius Black" said Padfoot "Can I have a hug too?" he said opening his arms, but the girl that was arguing with James interrupted him.

"I am Lily Evans" she said. Oh god! she's Harry's mom Mia thought. " Oh yeah and this insensitive jerk next to me is James Potter" she said giving James a look of deep disgust. Mia giggled and thought 'how did they ended up getting married if Lily hated him so much?'

"Oh and this is our friend Peter Pettigrew." Harry's father said pointing to a blonde boy with blue eyes. The name of this boy was very interesting. She remembered she had heard this name before but couldn't remember where. "Of course" she thought "Peter Pettigrew the traitor" she said to herself and realizing that boy that look so innocent would one day betrayed Lily and James. Even thought she was angry on the inside she still put a happy face on.


	7. Chapter 6: Journey to Hogwarts

Chapter 6: Journey to Hogwarts

"Better get in the train" said Lili that gave a look at the big clock and was almost 11 o'clock.

"Yeah, let's go in" Mia said graving her trunk in one hand and Brina on the other. But when she tried to walk she couldn't the bags were really heavy.

"James come and do something useful" Lily said looking at James then at Mia.

"Coming" said James and help Mia with her with her owl .

"James I meant help her with her trunk not her owl she can carry her owl by herself" Lily said shaking her head.

"Oh, next time be more expesific. Lupin come and help Mia with her trunk!" he yelled still taking the owl inside the train. Lupin came and took the trunk into the train without any problem. "Most be the werewolf thing" she thought.

Mia and Lily followed the four boys into the train and look for an empty compartment.

"This one is good" said Sirius going in an empty compartment and putting his stuff in as the others did the same. While everybody was putting their stuff away she took this time to study each of them more closely. Mia look outside of the compartment were Sirius was talking to a blonde girl with blue eyes and for what she was seeing it looked like that was Sirius's girlfriend because he was holding hands with her. Suddenly three more girls joined the conversation, "It looks like every girl in Hogwarts has a crush on Sirius" she said to herself as she saw Sirius give a really fake smile to the girls. "Sirius is really tall, dark and handsome" she thought "But the only bad thing is that he knows that is true and thinks everybody fancies him"

Then she looked away from Sirius and started studying James. He looked exactly as Harry. James was still fighting with Lily. "How did they ended up getting married if Lily hated him so much" Mia thought giggling because James had ask for a kiss because he had done something useful and help Mia with her owl and Lily had slapped him. Mia noticed that James had a habit of rumpling up his hair as thought to make sure it did not get too tide and also he kept looking over to where Lily and Mia were and when he did he rumple his hair more. Mia got a really red face every time when she and James's eyes met that she looked away, and then she saw Wormtail the traitor. Suddenly a lot of questions started popping into her head like: 'Why did he betrayed James if they were friends?' or 'Why did he went to the dark side? If he hadn't then James would be alive and they would have all grown up together.' as she was still asking herself this questions Sirius came into the compartment.

"Guess what happened?" asked Sirius standing near the door.

"We give up. What happened Sirius?" asked Lily bored.

"Well I was just talking to my girlfriend Mary Anne or should I say my ex-girlfriend Mary Anne and I told her that we couldn't be together anymore because I love somebody else" he said dramatically looking at Mia and giving her the fake smile. "Guess who she is?" continued Sirius.

"Um... we give up again. So who is the lucky girl?" asked Lily sarcastic.

"Well.." he started saying then sat next to Mia. "Mia what do you think. You are really pretty." he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "So now that I don't have a girlfriend anymore we should go out sometime" he said giving her the fake smile again. "So what do you have to say?"

"That smile is so fake" she said moving away from Sirius and sitting next to James. Mia looked at Lily and the three boys all of them except Peter had their hand in their mouth to stop them from laughing. No one had say no to Sirius Black the most handsome guy in all Hogwarts then it was James of course. Mia was smiling on the outside but she was regretting this in the inside. She did wanted to go out with Sirius because she had always wanted to kiss him but he was so proud that he could get any girl he wanted because he was so cute and this made him really arrogant. Mia looked at Sirius's red face and she said a loud "I can't wait to back to the future and tell you how you hitted on me while I was in the train going to Hogwarts.

"What did you say?" asked Lupin

"I said that...Um... I said .... that Most cutest wannabe isn't my type" when she said this everybody started laughing really hard no one had ever said this to Sirius and she felt relief that she didn't get caught. When everybody had finally stop laughing James said

"Ok even thought that was really funny let's leave poor Sirius Black alone"

"Ok fine... but you got to admit that was funny" giggled Lily. "So Mia, why are you wearing a Chinese costume if you are going to school and Halloween is until one month from now?" she asked.

"Well I am wearing this because Dumbledore ask me and Ha... I mean because he is going to make a ball for the first years and like I am the prin... I mean he just wanted me to dress like this for the ball" said Mia really fast.

"A ball for the first years but Dumbledore didn't tell me anything I mean I am a prefect I think I am supposed to know about this kind of stuff don't you think? or do you know about this Lupin?" she asked Lupin who shook his head.

"Well... Dumbledore wanted this to be a surprise ball." Mia said feeling guilty because she couldn't tell them the truth. Then Mia looked at Sirius who had a chocolate frog, then he put a spell in a frog and suddenly it started dancing. That this was the begging of a beautiful friendship.


	8. Chapter 7: Mia's life story

Chapter 7: The Story of Mia's life.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW IT TOOK ME ABOUT 3 HOURS SO THIS CHAPTER COULD BE PERFECT. R&R.

After an hour of laughing, talking, wizards chess and long Quidditch talks Lupin said to Lily:

"Hey Lily isn't it time to do our first round and check that everybody is in a compartment?" asked Lupin.

Lily agreed with Lupin and they both went out of the compartment. When the door closed. Sirius sat on the other side of Mia's and wormtail sat on in front facing the three of them.

"We got to ask you something" said James rumpling his hair. "We are really curios to know if you are the girl from the future that we had been writing via Marauders Map?"

Mia couldn't keep lying to them. She had no alternative than tell them all the truth.

"Yeah I am Emilia from the future." as soon as she said this the three of them started asking her questions:

"Is that Harry Potter related to me?" asked James.

"What does Lupin teach?" asked Peter.

"Wait hold on. I can't really answer your questions some of those questions could altered my future." Mia said really seriously.

"All right but tell us what is this thing about a dance and your Chinese clothes?" asked James.

"Well if I got to tell you about the dance I got to tell you some other things you need to know." she said.

"Like what?" asked Worm tail.

"Like why I am wearing a this outfit.," she answered, "Well something that you need to know is that I am not a normal girl."

"We kind of already figure that out" said Sirius looking at her clothes.

"Sirius please let me talk then you can ask me whatever you want. Like I was saying I am not a normal girl like you already noticed. On the future I am not only Emilia Crownwell I am..." she took a deep breath and said "I am Emilia Crownwell Princess of the Wizardry World." Mia stopped for a moment and saw that the three boys were really amazed at this and she saw that Sirius's mouth was open "Sirius I think you should close your mouth because that is really dangerous you know you could swallow a fly" Sirius closed his mouth and she continued. "When I was only 1 year old my parents were murder my Voldemort..."

"Who is Voldemort?" asked James.

"Voldemort is the most powerful and evil wizard in my time. He killed a lot of people specially people who didn't want to go to the dark side and be his death-eaters. Death- eaters are people that killed for Voldemort and are the people that served Voldemort. He murder my parents the king and Queen of the Wizardry World because they didn't want him to take over the kingdom and be unstoppable. So I was an only child so I had to be the next queen. The Ministry of Magic decided that I would get adoptive parents to take over the kingdom until I got married. They also protected me a lot in case Voldemort came back and wanted to kill me and take over the kingdom. Then 5 months later we heard that Harry Potter who was only one year old had defeated Voldemort. He became the most famous kid in the Wizardry World. There was no kid or adult wizard that didn't know his name. I grew up hearing the same story that Always started by Harry's Parents didn't want to go to the dark side so by the help of a traitor that betrayed them Voldemort found them and killed them he tried to kill Harry but failed. He is famous because at so short age her manage to survive the Advada Kedvada spell. So when I finally grew older I always dream of meeting the famous Harry Potter the boy who killed the murder of my parents. When I was 10 years old my stepparents took me to Spain to visit the wizards that live there. In Spain I met the most weird but nice sorcerer I had ever met in my life. He's name was Darwin and he was really nice to me and I really liked his company and he was the only friend I had except from Brina my owl and Daniel McDuff the Prince of Spain who has been closed to me ever since I was a little girl. I loved him a lot I started spending the holidays with Darwin and I started calling him grandfather because I never had one. My Grandparents were murder by Voldemort. My stepparents made me go to Beauxbatons in France they said it was the best Wizardry School in the World I went there for my third year and also my part of fourth. But my first and second I went to Dumstrang where my stepparents wanted me to go. But I don't really know why they didn't really concentrate in other material only Defense Against the Dark Arts. I never wanted to go to those schools I always wanted to go to Hogwarts because I had heard that Harry Potter was attending Hogwarts and I really wanted to meet him. When I was 14 my parents were making me marry Williams Riddle. He was the son of my stepparent's friend. He wasn't a prince and I never asked my stepparents who Williams's parents were. I thought they just wanted me to marry him because they already wanted me to take over the kingdom so I didn't say nothing and I could have married him if it wasn't for my friend Daniel McDuff prince of Spain who found out he was the nephew of Voldemort and he found out that Voldemort had come back and that he was after the Kingdom again. So he called the dementors so they could take Williams and my stepparents to Azkaban. It turns out that they were death eaters helping Voldemort get the kingdom. When they took my stepparents to Azkaban Darwin moved to a place near Scotland and I moved with him. Then he gave me this necklace" she said pulling a necklace from under her blouse. It was a big circular medallion with gems all over it and it glowed blue. "He said that this necklace would help me when I am in danger. If danger is ahead it would glow and get really hot and he also said that as long as I had this necklace on he would always be near me taking care of me. So then when it was time for my fifth year I asked Darwin If I could go to Hogwarts instead of Dumstrang or Beauxbatons so he sent me to Hogwarts where I met Harry Potter and thank him for killing the man who had murder my parents. Then we fell in love but we never told each other how we felt about each other. Later on Darwin told me that I had to look for the boy I had to marry. He said he was attending Hogwarts. He also told me that I had to find out which boy I had to marry either Ron Weasley he is son of the friends of my parents, Daniel McDuff my friend and Prince of Spain who was now attending Hogwarts or Harry Potter the boy who lived. I asked him how could I know who was I supposed to marry he said to used the necklace that would let me know who I had to married and he also said that my hear would help me decide. Darwin also told me I had to get married in my birthday. ell I really loved Harry but the necklace said I had to marry Daniel McDuff. I didn't want to marry him he was like the brother I never had. So on the day of the weeding Harry stood up from the crowd and said thatI couldn't marry Daniel because I din't love him. I din't get married after all.Then this year I asked Darwin If could spend the holidays with Harry and my friends and he said yes so he made a trip to Spain to look for his book The Alchemist. Then I was spending the holidays in Sirius Mum's house, then some weeks after I had been in Grimmauld place a reported name Rita Skeeter started writing lies about Harry again and she found out that me and Harry were really good friends and that I was spending the holidays with him so she started writing that I didn't want to marry Daniel McDuff because I loved Harry. Then we didn't want Rita to win so me and Harry decided to lie and say that we loved each other very much, so now we are regretting that we ever lied because anywhere public we go we have reporters taking pictures of us and it wasn't that bad until they started t So then I started writing to you guys via Marauders Map and then one moment I am about to kiss Harry then I travel back in time and here I am." she finish.

"Wow. Your life has been miserable and sad" said James.

"Can I ask you something?" said Sirius. Mia nodded. "So when we were talking via Marauders Map you said that you thought I was cute and now that I am asking you out you won't say yes. Why don't you say yes?" said Sirius moping. "Or is it that you still love that Harry Potter?" asked Sirius doing a face of disgust when he said the name of Harry.

"Like I said I can't wait to go back to the future and tell you everything you said to me." giggled Mia.

"Now what stupid thing did I do that gave you reasons to humiliate me?" he asked.

"Well is more the fact that you ask me out then you were moping and asking me why don't I go out with you, then you gave me that smile that looked so fake and you what is the worse that you are jealous of your own godchild." said Mia.

"Harry Potter is my godchild" said Sirius over and over like if he couldn't believe that he had a godchild. "I can't believe I was jealous of my own godchild" Sirius said under his breath.

"Yeah Sirius, Shame on you" said James in a baby voice. "So who is the father and mother of Harry?" James's asked.

"Well it's ..." Mia started saying but Lily who had come into the room interrupted her.

"Hello all" said Lily sitting in the couch where Wormtail was sitting. "I am so tired, so what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"You won't believe what Mia just told us. She said...ay" Mia step in Sirius's foot to keep him from talking.

"What?" Lily asked. She couldn't tell her that she was from the future so she had to lie.

"I said that I am not that good in quidditch but that I'll still come to the practices and games to cheer you guys on." Mia said looking guilty.

Then James and Sirius started talking about Quidditch while Peter was staring at James and Lupin and Lily were reading their new textbooks like Hermione always. Mia was just listening to James and Sirius talk, then she started feeling really sleepy and realize that she hadn't had enough sleep because her necklace kept glowing and getting really hot and this didn't help Mia sleep. Mia yawned and lean on James who was rumpling his hair then she grab him by the arm and closed her eyes. Then she heard Sirius say:

"What's gotten into her?"

Mia opened her eyes and saw that Lily didn't even care that she was leaning on her future husband. Mia got close to James and whispered in his ear a single word:

"Thanks"

"For what" he whispered back.

"For bringing Harry into my life"

There was a minute of silent. James had just figure out that Harry Potter the famous Harry Potter was his son. Then he whispered back:

"Your welcome"

Mia knew that he figure out who Harry was then she thought to herself:

'I don't know how long I'm going to stay here but I hope I get to stay here long enough to get to know everybody. I just hope Harry nor anyone else is worried for me'

With this said she closed her eyes and sleep.

THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH TO THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEW MY STORY:

Lyric's Angel: I have no clue what you mean by Mia being a Mary Sue please tell me.

Luva of Timetravel: I feel happy that you liked my story

Lexywithay: Thanks for reviewing my story. Yay you were the first one to review it.


	9. Chapter 8: Strange Dreams

Chapter 8: Strange Dreams

PLEASE R&R. TOOK ME A GOOD 2 HOURS AND A HALF TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. ALSO YOU GUYS HAVEN'T TOLD ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE THE FIRST PART OF THE STORY THAT TAKES PLACE IN THE 5TH YEAR AND IT'S WHEN HARRY AND MIA MEET. DO YOU WANT ME TO START WRITING THAT STORY. PLEASE TELL ME I NEED TO KNOW.

Once she fell asleep in her dreams she found herself in a very familiar place. It was very fancy and it had an enchanted ceiling like Hogwarts did. But the only difference the Hogwarts enchanted ceiling was that Hogwarts had a beautiful sky full with stars and clouds, but this one had a sky with rain and lightning it made the house really creepy and scary. She started walking forward and the more she walk the more familiar it seem to her. Then she remembered, she had been in that place, actually she had live there her whole childhood. It was the palace. But the only thing was that it didn't look like the place she had live her whole childhood. When she was living in the palace it look happy and cheerful instead now it look sad and scary. She started walking more and saw the changes that someone did to her palace. Mia went inside the room where her throne was. Mia looked inside and saw everything dead. When she had been living there flowers of all colors were growing from everywhere, but now everything was dead and sad. Then in the middle of the room she found her throne where she used to sit there hours hearing the birds sing and watching the beautiful flowers. Her heart gave a sudden jump, there was a man sitting in her throne. When Mia saw him her medallion started glowing like crazy and was getting really hot. Then with a cold voice he spoke.

"Bring him in," he said with a cold voice that scared her.

"Yes master," said a man in front of her.

It looked like they couldn't see her or hear her because the man in front of her pass right by her and didn't say anything. After a while passed after the man left he came back with a young boy tied up, she couldn't really see the face but could see he was young like about 16 years old.

"Here he is Master," said the man.

"Well, well your princess isn't here to help you boy and Dumbledore isn't either" the man with the cold voice said.

"She is goning to come, and she'll vanish you for good" said the young boy sounding brave.

"Like if a stupid weak girl like her is going to vanish me," the man laughed coldly.

"She'll kill you she has the power of the Darwin the Great Sorcerer and don't call her weak her name is Mia." said the boy. Mia gasped and realized that the boy talking was Harry, but what was he doing there.

"You are a foolish boy Potter just like your parents" the man said with the same cold voice.

"Don't you dare talking about my parents that way" said Harry looking very brave.

"Wormtail, bring in the dementors they can suck all his happy thoughts then suck his soul" said the man with the cold voice. Mia realized who the other 2 men were. It was Wormtail and Voldemort. She had to do something and quick before the dementors suck his soul out.

"Please Wormtail!!!" Mia yelled. "Don't do this!!! Please!!!" but as much as she yelled no one could hear her. "Don't kill him!!!" then Harry look at her and said "I love you Mia..." as a dementor was coming towards him his words were still echoing in her head "I love you Mia... Mia.. Mia"

"Mia... Mia... wake up"

Mia woke up from her disturbing dream and saw that Lily was talking to her and that she was holding James hand really tight.

"Are you ok?" asked James.

"No I am not.," she said crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Lupin looking very concerned.

"Harry" Mia said breathlessly. "Voldemort is about to kill him"

"Harry, who's Harry?" asked Lily who look confused.

"Harry, What happened to Harry?" ask Sirius who sat next to her.

"Voldemort told Worm..." Mia looked at Wormtail and started feeling sadness. She couldn't keep this longer she had to say something to Wormatail he was the one who let those dementors come in and suck the soul out of Harry.

"YOU BASTARD!!! YOU KILL HARRY!!! YOU'RE A MURDER!!!" she yelled. Wormatail didn't understand anything that was happening and look very confused. "YOU KILL HIM AND HIS FAMILY!!!" she stood up and was about to slap Wormatail if it wasn't for Sirius who got her by the waist to keep her away of Peter.

"It was probably just a dream" said Lupin looking very calm.

"Yeah you know what it was probably a dream" she said standing up and moving towards the door. "But even if it was a dream I can't stay in the same room where a traitor is." she said living the compartment and running


	10. Meeting Future Deatheaters

Chapter 10: Meeting future Deatheaters.

**_Desclaimer thing: I do not own HP only thing I owned is the plot._**

**_Ok readers please please please review or this time i will take my story away because I am starting to think that I am waisting my valueabla time in a story that nobody likes. Anyway hope you like my fanfic!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!!!_**

When she finally stopped running she felted tears in her eyes. She found a compartment where only two boys were in there talking.  
"Hello" she said going into the compartment.  
"Well, well. Who do we have here?" said a boy with really blonde hair and gray cold eyes. Who really look like Draco Malfoy.  
"I am Emilia Crownwell" Mia said looking at the blonde boy.  
"Well Hello" said the boy standing. "I am Lucius Malfoy" he said kissing her hand. Then she thought 'oh god I am talking to Malfoy's dad'  
"Come inside the compartment" Malfoy said as she sat down. "This is my friend Severeus Snape" he said pointing to a boy with black eyes and greasy black hair. 'This is so exiting I am meeting the potions master when he was only 16 years old' "Hello" said Professor Snape looking timid.  
"I don't think I have seen you in Hogwarts. So what house are you in?" Malfoy asked.  
"I am new to this school I am going to my sixth year" she said. Then she felt that the train had stopped.  
"We better get going." Malfoy said opening the door for her. "I think is going to be good having another pure blood in the school. You are a pure blood, right?" he asked graving her by the waist.  
"Oh y-yes... I am I come from a pure blood w-wizardry family" Mia said uncomfortable.  
"All right I didn't want to another mudblood in this school, like Lily Evans a muggle-born"  
Mia didn't say anything to Malfoy about him insulting Lily. She remembered how Malfoy always used to make Hermione cry when he called her a mudblood. Even thought she was a pure blood and came from a pure blood family she had never called Hermione or another muggle born a mudblood. It was just not nice. She didn't feel like telling off Malfoy, she was already to busy trying to figure out how she manage to go back to the past** (A/N:I don't know if previoulsy Mia found out how she went back. I f I did then tell me)**and trying to figure out how she was going to go back to the future. When she was finally getting out of the train she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned around and was the person she really fancy.


	11. Chapter 10: All boys are the same

Chapter 10: All boys are the same

**_DT: I DON'T OWN HP I ONLY OWN THE PLOT... BLAH... BLAH... BLAH..._**

**_HEY TERRY HERE!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE CHAPTER 10 ALL BOYS ARE THE SAME. TOOK 2 HOURS TO WRITE IT. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I BEG OF YOU!!! LOL. R&R PLEASE!!!!_**

"MIA!!! MIA!!!" she turned around and saw Sirius coming towards her. "What happened to my godchild?" he asked.  
"Well I don't know the only thing I saw in my dream was that Wormtail took Harry to Voldemort and Voldemort was about to kill him." said Mia still remembering Harry's voice as he said I love you.  
"Is everything all right?" asked James who came running towards Sirius and Mia.  
"Yeah, James. It was probably a bad dream" said Mia walking towards a carriage that would take her to the castle.  
"James, you don't think I have to sail with the 1st graders?" she asked.  
"I don't think so. Just come with us and you'll tell Dumbledore about why you are here. He'll understand." said Lupin.  
"All right" she said going in a purple carriage and so did James, Sirius and Lupin. There could only fit 4 people in each carriage.  
"Where's Lily and Wormtail?" Mia asked as she looked out the window. It had started to rain.  
"She is probably with her Ravenclaw friends and Wormtail is probably with his Hufflepuff friends, he was really afraid that you might have another bizarre dream and try to slap him again so he went to another carriage" Sirius said sitting next to her.  
"Is Lily in Ravenclaw?" Mia asked.  
"Yeah she is on Ravenclaw. She is a very cleaver witch." said Lupin sitting next to James.  
"And is Peter in Hufflepuff?" asked Mia coldly,  
"Yes, Wormtail is on Hufflepuff although he was very close in being in Slytherin." James said looking out the window and not really paying attention.  
"So Mia are you still sleepy?" said Sirius giving Mia his fake smile.  
"I am not sleepy but I am a little tired." Mia said.  
"Well you can lean on me" "No thanks. Lupin can I trade places with you?" she said as she sat next to James. "I like more leaning on James" Mia said clutching James arm. "Oh by the way that fake smile still doesn't work on me." she said giggling.  
"What does James have that I don't" Sirius asked.  
"Well I don't know. I guess the Potter spell not only hit me in the future but also on the past." said Mia looking at James who had already snapped out of his daydream and who's face was getting really red.  
"You know what that's what a lot of girls say. That I put a spell on them" he said putting his arm around Mia's shoulder and looking very proud that a new girl she met via Marauders Map just about a day ago like him right away.  
"But you are still very arrogant" Mia laughed and moved his arm away.  
"Hey only the Potter spell caught you how about the Sirius Black spell?" Sirius asked.  
"Well you know what the Sirius spell did hit me on the future but I don't think it hit me on the past." she said laughing really hard.  
When they finally arrived to Hogwarts Mia was still clutching James's arm. As they went into the Great Hall Mia noticed that most of the girls in the Great Hall were staring at her with really cold eyes. Especially a blonde girl with blue eyes that was sitting in the Gryffindor table and looked very angry at her.  
"James, Why are those girls staring at me that way?" Mia asked.  
"Well"  
"Is cause all of those girls are jealous that you are holding his hand." Lupin said.  
"Why"  
"Because all of the girls fancy me and Sirius." said James looking very proud of it.  
"Well anyway James do you want to come with me and tell Dumbledore?" asked Mia but James didn't even hear her because he was too busy rumpling his hair and winking to the blonde girl with blue eyes. Mia felt really angry that he wasn't paying attention to her that she stepped in his foot really hard.  
"Potter, you are an arrogant jerk. Sirius come with me" said Mia taking Sirius by the arm.  
"WHAT DID I DO?!?" James shouted across the Great Hall as Mia and Sirius were walking towards the teacher's table.  
"Is he always like this" Mia ask looking at James who was hugging the blonde girl.  
"Yep, every time" he said holding Mia's hand. "But you know what I am not like that. I don't go kissing and hugging girls all around school"  
"Hi Sirius" said a girl with red hair and green eyes that when she went where Sirius was he gave him a kiss for no reason.  
"Sure, Sirius you don't go kissing girls for no reason. All the boys are the same." she said going towards the teacher's table and left Sirius in behind saying: "I don't even know her!!!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat Ceremony

Chapter 11: The Sorting Hat Ceremony

As she got closer she saw some familiar teachers like Professor McGonagall, but of course a much younger version of Professor McGonagall. Mia also saw the future teacher from Care of Magic Creatures and also the current Keeper of Hogwarts: Hagrid.

Then as she was looking at Hagrid (Who was really young) she saw Headmaster Dumbledore. He looked the same as the old Dumbledore he was still skinny and had his long beard and mustache and the same half moon glasses. The only difference between the past Dumbledore and the future Dumbledore was that he didn't have that much white hair.

"Hello," said the Headmaster with a friendly smile.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore." Mia said looking rather nervous. "May I have a word with you?"

"Of course you can, but it would have to be quick because we are about to start the Sorting Ceremony" Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Headmaster, I don't expect you to believe what I am about to say but," Mia took a deep breath and said. "I am from the future"

"I see" he said calmly.

"I am the Princess of the Wizardry World in the future. I have no clue of how I got here or what brought me here but the thing is that... I don't know how to get back." Mia said looking very confused.

"All right, and what is your name?" he asked.

"My name is Emilia Crownwell, but my friends call me Mia"

"All right Ms.Crownwell, do you remember anything odd that might have happened before you ended in our time?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Mia tried remembering everything that had happened before she was taken back in time. She remembered Harry dancing with her, and then she fell. Harry tried helping her get up but instead he got close to Mia and was about to kiss her. Nothing really seemed odd. Then she remembered.

"My necklace" she said under her breath.

"Yes Ms.Crownwell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Before I ended up here I remember this light coming from my necklace and the Marauders Map glowing."

"What necklace are you talking about?"

"My Grandfather Darwin gave me a necklace to warn me when there was danger ahead and..."

"Do you mean Darwin the Powerful Wizard from Spain" Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Yes, I know him he used to work in the Ministry of Magic. Would you be kind enough to let me see the necklace?"

"Sure" Mia said touching her neck to see where the necklace was but couldn't find it. "Oh no, I don't have it. God please don't tell me I lost it."

"It's all right Ms.Crownwell." Dumbledore try to make her feel better because he notice that she was about to cry. "I personally would help you find your necklace. But now we have to start the Sorting Ceremony"

"Headmaster, Do am I going to be sorted into a house?"

"Yes, we don't want anybody to suspect about you. But for now you could sit in any table and we would call you to be sorted into a house"

"Umg... Headmaster?"

"Yes Ms.Crownwell?"

"On the Sorting Ceremony in my time they had ask me and... my friend to open the Sorting Ceremony and you Sir asked us to wear Chinese clothes because there was going to be a dance in honor to the new 1st graders and I was wandering if you could... have... I mean... can you..."

"Oh you mean you want to have a ball in this time. Right?"

"Yes sir, can I?"

"You know that's a very good idea"

"Thanks sir"

"But... Ms.Crownwell could you wear Muggle dance clothes... you know those black skirts and black shirts or whatever they are called instead of those Chinese clothes"

"Oh... you mean Jazz Clothes, yeah, sure." She nodded and went to sit in the Gryffindor table with the only person she wasn't mad at: Lupin.

Then the Sorting began. The sorting felted like ages and more because she couldn't wait until she was sorted into a house and James and Sirius would stop staring at her like if she was some kind of painting. But when the last 1st grader was sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up and said:

"Ms.Crownwell, would you please come over here?"

Mia stood up, Everyone's eyes were on her as she walk towards the old, wise Sorting hat. As she sat in the stool Headmaster Dumbledore started talking again.

"This is Emilia Crownwell and she is an exchange student from... where are you from?" he asked Mia under his breath.

"Rome"

"Oh yeah, right. She is an exchange student from Rome. She is on... what grade are you in?" he asked her again.

Mia giggled and the Marauders did too after she answered:

"I'm on my sixth year"

"Yes all right, she is on her sixth year, now let the sorting began" he said and putted the Sorting hat in her head.

The hat took a moment to decide what house he was going to put her. When the hat was deciding where he was going to put her Mia felted very nervous. She was afraid she might end up in Slytherin because she was a pureblood, but then she remembered that the Sorting hat had putted her in Gryffindor in the future so he probably will put her in Gryffindor in the past. Finally after a minute that felted like ages to her the hat finally spoke:

"You shall be in: GRYFFINDOR!!!" She took a deep calm breath and put on a smile and sat next to Lupin and started to eat. She was happy and relive that she was in Gryffindor, but at the same time she regret being in Gryffindor because now James and Sirius would have more chances to make her mad at anytime they wanted to.

**_Hey Terry here!!! I was just looking at my chapter 12 (The Welcome Ball or might be the Like father like sons) and I saw that I am not reallyu finish I need to add more to it so you guys can read chapter 12 in about a week or I'll try and get it sooner. Also please send me songs that I could use for my new fanfiction about James, Lily and the marauders and is going to be a musical. Please send me songs tomy e-mail or in my reviews because I already have 4 chapters done but I want to have atleast five and then I'll post my story, so please send me songs you will like to see in my Marauders and Lily and another new character (not Mia) Musical. Please R&R. _**

**_Love,_**

**_Terry!!!_**


End file.
